Destino ¿Predestinado?
by Nelo Nath
Summary: Qué horrible debe sentirse la impotencia de no poder hacer algo cuando quieres hacerlo. Eso es exactamente lo que Ino siente en este momento. Pero el destino nunca fue, ha sido, ni será un buen aliado, pues siempre te metía donde no debías... quizás. ¿Qué resta entonces? ¿Huir? ¿Seguirle la corriente? Ninguna parecía una buena opción. Entonces, aquí entraba el mejor aliado: Suerte


**Dedicatoria:** _Para la dueña y señora de todas y cada una de las marionetas del "maestro" de la Aldea de la Arena, y —¿Desafortunadamente?— procreadora de los descendientes de uno de los más temibles Uchiha sobre la faz de la tierra._

_Tú sabes quién eres._

_Erm… Ignoren eso. Es una *cof*__juerga*cof*__ jerga un poco complicada de entender._

_Sí, aquí de nuevo con esta parejita altamente Crack. Si leyeron mi otro fic sobre ellos ¡felicidades!, se están acostumbrando. Disfrútenlo._

**D.**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, gracias._

* * *

Las improvisadas salas de emergencia estaban abarrotadas tanto de personas como de sangre desparramada por el suelo. No pasaba medio minuto sin que por la puerta entraran uno o dos Anbus cargando cuerpos de personas caídas en la batalla, gimiendo de dolor y hasta maldiciendo su existencia. Otros entraban con sonrisas pasmadas en sus labios, seguro habiendo conseguido derrotar a su enemigo antes de caer. Ésos eran los que ella prefería ver, los que prefería atender con su poder medicinal, porque sabía que tan pronto sintieran una mínima mejora en sus cuerpos, saldrían nuevamente a la batalla, llenos de una energía que no sabían que no les alcanza, pero que les daba la fe y el espíritu suficiente como para tirar a uno o dos allá fuera.

Era todo como un proceso monótono y rutinario. Entrabas, te curabas y salías… y el proceso se repetía hasta que cayeras inconsciente o, peor aún, murieras. Entonces Ino se lamentaba. Se ponía a pensar en que podía haberles dado un poco más de poder, sanarles más las heridas, pero lo cierto es que eso era todo lo que ella podía hacer. No es que no le gustara curar a las personas, pero también tenía sed de luchar, de patear algunos traseros allá donde se encontraban los enemigos.

Miró a la derecha y se encontró con su amiga, la del pelo rosa, curando incansablemente a cuántos entraban por la puerta. Era mucho más práctica en su labor, tanto por experiencia como por dedicación. Debía admitir que siempre se había interesado menos que Sakura en eso de la sanación, era una mujer de guerra y por ende no se sentía satisfecha interiormente curando cuerpos, sabiendo que podía hacer más que eso.

— ¡Ino, deja de holgazanear y tráeme más anestesia! —La voz chillona de la anciana mujer le penetró los oídos, y juró que mínimo se le había roto el tímpano. Se levantó del suelo sintiéndose entumecida… ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentada? ¿años?.

Entró al dispensario y buscó lo encomendado. Todo estaba ordenado alfabéticamente, por lo que le sería fácil encontrar la anestesia. Anduvo el estante pasando instintivamente el dedo índice por los medicamentos, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Justo donde debía estar la anestesia no había siquiera una fibra de polvo. Totalmente vacío. Maldita sea su suerte. Pero claro, como su sensei una vez le había enseñado, todo tenía un lado positivo: Era una muy buena excusa para salir de aquel asfixiante lugar.

Sonrió ante aquella ingeniosa idea y se dirigió corriendo a la salida, levantando la mano hasta hacia donde estaba Sakura indicándole que volvería al tiro, quien ni siquiera se percató de algún movimiento que no fuera el de las muecas de expresión de su paciente.

El aire exterior le invadió las fosas nasales, el alma y el cuerpo. Olía a sangre, a armamentos y a guerra. La adrenalina bailó en su cuerpo y le hizo sonreír y salir corriendo hacia su casa, donde había anestesia y un sinnúmero de medicinas suficientes, las cuales utilizaba para preparar infusiones que servían para envenenar sus armas.

El camino se le hizo demasiado corto para su gusto, pero el aroma del hogar el cual tenía casi semanas sin visitar le hizo sentirse lo suficientemente bien como para no pensar en ello. Anduvo por la cocina un momento y tomó un par de bocadillos de un frasco cristalino. El azúcar le endulzó los sentidos y quitó el amargo sabor de la comida de hospital, que parecía sacada de una tienda de desperdicios. Con el bocadillo en mano subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y entró por una puerta camuflada a un cuarto pequeño. Masticó y tragó el resto del dulce y se lamió los dedos, reprochándose luego mentalmente por no haberse lavado las manos, mientras buscaba entre las repisas. Tomó medicamentos personales, infusiones creadas por ella, en caso de que fuera a necesitarlas. No todo era veneno, la mayoría eran píldoras de energía o medicamentos para malestares y alergias, alimentadores de chakra entre otros "energizantes".

Volvió a la habitación cerrando la puerta de paso y puso todo en un bolso y unas cuantas píldoras en su bolsillo. Una brisa helada se coló por la ventana provocándole un estornudo. Se sorbió la nariz y tomó una pastilla del taburete, por si acaso, y el espejo le reflejó su figura. Entonces se observó. No estaba más delgada ni tenía libras de más; sus hebras rubias seguían creciendo sin cesar, total no iba a cortarlas. Un flequillo por aquí y otro por allá le hacían verse desmadejada, pero no era algo que le importara por el momento. Un estallido sonó en la lejanía, allá donde se daba lugar a la batalla. Entonces añoró más estar allí, junto a sus seres queridos luchando por su país, por su gente.

Sonrió a la muchacha del espejo y se volvió, corriendo en dirección a la ventana y saltando directo a uno de los árboles más cercanos. La brisa chocaba de golpe con su rostro, aumentando la adrenalina, la cual le hacía falta, pues tantas horas en un lugar tan deprimente la habían contagiado. Se divirtió en el camino, sosteniéndose de las ramas y dando vueltas alrededor de ellas antes de saltar a la siguiente mientras un gritillo se le escapaba sin su consentimiento. Volvió al suelo y corrió enviando chakra a sus pies, sintiéndose volar. Otra explosión. La sangre le bullía a gran velocidad… como deseaba estar allí.

Entonces de la nada algo cayó frente a su camino. Un cuerpo, que cayó como peso muerto desde uno de los altos árboles que abundaban en el lugar. Escuchó un gemido de dolor provenir de aquella persona mientras cerraba las manos en un puño e intentaba ponerse de pie. El instinto de Ino se puso en alerta inmediatamente y corrió hacia el cuerpo para ayudarle, pero se detuvo en seco a mitad de camino, justo cuando el sujeto levantó la cabeza y uno de sus ojos se fijó en los de ella. Rojos como la sangre, con 3 aspas negras que identificaban claramente su clan de procedencia. La mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por su largo y puntiagudo cabello, ahora todo desmarañado. Le daba un toque curioso de misterio, pero lo que Ino sintió ante la mirada de aquel hombre fue miedo; unas ganas inexplicables de salir corriendo cuanto antes, pero su cuerpo no respondía a los mandatos de su cerebro, sus piernas hacían caso omiso y se quedaban justo donde estaban, aun cuando el empezó a incorporarse con ayuda del tronco de un árbol. No era por nada, pero los Uchiha no tenían muy buena reputación que digamos. Todos eran unos fríos asesinos, y aquel hombre no tenía por qué ser la excepción.

Él no dejaba de mirarla. Parecía absorto y despistado, quizás la caída había sido muy fuerte, o quizás estaba tan debilitado que creía estar alucinando. Sus pasos eran vacilantes y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero Ino no se movió. Instintivamente tocó su bolsillo izquierdo, donde había un pequeño puñado de píldoras. En el estado en que estaba parecía incapaz de siquiera atacar a una mosca; pero por otro lado estaba aquella mirada escalofriante que mostraba todo lo que su cuerpo era incapaz de mostrar.

— ¿Quién eres?

Por un segundo que quizás solo existió en la mente de Ino, pudo ver sorpresa reflejada en la expresión del Uchiha, la cual fue rápidamente reemplazada por una mueca de disgusto cuando intentó dar un paso más, siempre sostenido del tronco del árbol. Bajó la cabeza ocultando su rostro y reprimió un quejido, momento que Ino aprovechó para darse media vuelta y empezar a correr tan rápido como sus años de entrenamiento le habían enseñado, mientras sacaba una pastilla de forma circular y color negro de su bolsillo. Fue justo en ese momento cuando el Uchiha se materializo frente a sus ojos, la tomó desprevenida agarrándola por el cuello y la estrelló contra una superficie sólida, haciéndole perder el sentido por unos instantes.

— Más estúpida no puedes ser… —susurró con voz entrecortada mientras le presionaba el cuello con el antebrazo. Los intentos de Ino por mostrar serenidad y valentía se estaban yendo por la borda, más al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que los ojos de aquel hombre se habían tornado tan oscuros como la noche, el sharingan había desaparecido, lo que significaba que quizás aún había esperanza. Pero el sentimiento seguía ahí. Sin importar el color, su mirada aún le provocaba un miedo infernal, cosa de la que él se percató. Ino cerró su mano, con la píldora dentro, y respiró honda y profundamente, en un intento por no desmoronarse, pero el apriete le estaba cerrando el paso de oxígeno. Era incapaz de alzar la mirada y verle a los ojos. Él le sacaba mucho más de una cabeza, por lo que le resultaría más que fácil apretar un poco más y quitarle la vida.

— Dame una razón para dejarte vivir. —Entonces Ino le miró. Increíblemente su mirada se había _relajado _un poco, lo que le dio la confianza suficiente para levantar la mano derecha y mostrársela con la píldora entre los dedos índice y mayor.

— Sé cuánto lo necesitas… así que… —tosió— supongo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Él simplemente cambió su peso de un pie a otro.

— Hn… un acuerdo. —en su tono había jocosidad, pero su rostro seguía impasible. Contra todo pronóstico, y no precisamente meteorológico, Ino sintió como el oxígeno volvía a circular por su cuerpo, sin poder evitar toser un par de veces. Pero él se quedó justo donde estaba y ante la mirada atónita de la rubia le tomó la mano por la muñeca y acercándola a su boca mordió la píldora, haciendo que los dedos de Ino rozaran levemente sus labios. Ella contuvo la respiración. Su corazón se había acelerado repentinamente y su cabeza había empezado a dar más vueltas de las que el golpe le había provocado. Era difícil, imposible, distinguir aquello de un sueño y la realidad, pero no quería saberlo. Al menos no hasta que terminara.

El crujido del medicamento al desbaratarse en pedacitos traspasaba las barreras de los labios cerrados de Madara, quien con la mirada fija en los dedos de la muchacha masticaba con parsimonia. Estaba concentrado mirando una mancha marrón que había en uno de los finos dedos de los que acababa de comer, para inmediatamente haber acabado de tragar el medicamento, meter el dedo en su boca e intentar retirar los restos con su lengua.

Fue ahí cuando el primer sonido que no fuera una palabra o parte de una se hizo en el lugar. Ino gimió. ¿Por miedo? ¿Sorpresa?... ¿Placer? Ninguno lo supo. Solo fueron conscientes de que en ningún momento ella intentó retirar su mano y de que en un intento en vano por alejarse se pegó más del árbol. Puro instinto.

Entonces la miró, e Ino pudo ver maravillada como sus ojos se tornaban rojos nuevamente. Hasta que la maravilla se esfumó y se convirtió en terror cuando las tres aspas que caracterizaban la técnica ocular empezaron a girar una tras la otra. Sabía lo que _eso_ significaba y también sabía por seguro que su vida había llegado a su fin.

— No… —susurró, claramente asustada— No lo h…

Él liberó su dedo y lo puso contra sus propios labios.

— Shhhh, shhhh… tranquila — le soltó la mano con calma mientras percibía como su cuerpo recobraba fuerzas y se llenaba de energía nueva, mientras el de ella temblaba de miedo— Es solo por mi seguridad —le susurró. Con el miedo reflejado en sus orbes azules él pudo distinguir un atisbo de confusión. Tomó su frágil rostro entre sus manos para asegurarse de que no pudiera desviar la mirada y se acercó—. Por cierto… — los distanciaban escasísimos centímetros y la alta temperatura de una fiebre sin anunciar venidera del cuerpo del Uchiha caldeó el espacio que los rodeaba; ella entrecerraba sus ojos, expectante ante lo que pudiera pasar— soy Madara Uchiha.

Ino abrió los ojos atónita.

— Mangekyō Sharingan.

Y el mundo se nubló, para luego desaparecer en un abismo negro que le hizo perder la conciencia antes de poder reaccionar.

Madara le sujetó antes de que cayera. Tomó las píldoras que quedaban en su bolsillo y le dejo caer despacio, sentándola contra el árbol. La observó un tiempo indefinido y tras pensarlo menos de dos veces, con su mano libre quitó una de las bandas que tenía en el antebrazo y amarrando un extremo depositó las píldoras dentro. La miró de nuevo, y sin poder evitarlo puso su largo mechón rubio tras su oreja.

— Ten por seguro que nos volvemos a ver.

Se puso de pies y sin esperar un segundo más, volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió al campo de batalla.

_Por supuesto que se volverían a ver._

* * *

_Ejem... no me miren así._

_Me reservo comentario alguno *cof* *cof*..._

_Cualquier mal entendido u error no visto por mi, dejarlo en ese apartado de abajo._

_-NeloNath'_

**¿Opinión?**


End file.
